Favorite Cupcakes
by Candied Ice
Summary: James and Sirius get into a disagreement about the best kind of cupcake. James say blueberry, Sirius says strawberry-orange, Peter says banana and Remus just wants his chocolate.


"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are t-"

"Okay stop right now! You've been going on and off like this for a hour! And franky I don't even remember what your fighting about." Remus cut me and James off our "Disagreement".

"Their arguing about the best kind of cupcake." Peter piped in. "But their both wrong, the best kinda cupcakes are banana." He said matter-of-factly.

"No their not! Their blueberry." James corrected.

"Your both very mistaken. The best kind of cupcake out there are strawberry-orange." I told them like it was obvious, which it was...

"Sirius, no one eats strawberry-orange cupcakes." James touched my shoulder and gave me a sad look. Like I was a misunderstood child.

"I do!" I yelled and shrugged him off.

"Your the only one, mate." He informed.

"I bet I can find in lest two other people in this castle who liked them." I challenged

"Its a bet!" James grinned liked he'd just won a Quidditch match. He probably thought he'd win.

"Okay, if I don't find in lest two people by the end of today then I'll catnap Ms. Norris, dress her up as a basilisk and hand her back to Flich. Then I'll tell him that she found a new friend and wanted me to help her like more like him." Doesn't matter I'll win anyway.

"This should be amusing. And if you won then I'll... Kiss Worm Tail!" James stated clearly proud for coming up with a good idea. Peter on the other hand didn't look like he thought it was a good Idea.

"Cheer up, Mate. I'll win don't worry." James said clapping Peter on the back. See what'd I tell ya? Thinks he'll win. Poor block.

"Now that you guys are done fighting I think I could do for some chocolate!" Remus left off soon after his statement.

"Catch ya latter, suckers!" I yelled behind me as I ran off to find the million people who like strawberry-orange cupcakes.

* * *

"Oi! Frank!" I yelled across the grounds.

"Yeah, Sirius?" He yelled right back.

"I have a question to ask you!" I "spoke loudly" at him once I had caught up with him.

"Mate, you don't have to yell anymore, I'm right here. Ow..." Frank moaned rubbing he's ear.

"Sorry?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah yeah whatever. What'd you want?" He waved a hand in the air.

"Do you like strawberry-orange cupcakes?" I got straight to the point.

"I'm sorry what?" He questioned.

"Strawberry-orange cupcakes! Do you like them?" I asked jumping up a bit.

"I've never had them to be honest." Grrr.

"Arugh!" I ran in the other direction leaving a ever confused Frank Longbottom behind me.

* * *

Okay, I've asked just about everyone in this bloody (okay I don't see to much blood to be honest) castle including the teachers. This is just getting scary! Everyone seems to either not like them or have never had them. I should ask the House Elfs to make some for breakfest sometime but right now I need to find some people who like strawberry-orange cupcakes. Who have I not asked?... Ah! I think I've asked everyone besides Snape and I'm not asking him. I just saw some red. Oh! Evans! I haven't asked her.

"Evans! Wait up!" I ran after her but she's fast for how short she is. "I now you can hear me!" I hear a exasperated sigh come from her as she stopped. Success!

"What do you want, Black?" She sighed again.

"To know if you like strawberry-orange cupcakes." I stated. She seemed to brighten at this.

"Those are my favorite! My mum used to make them for me and my sister!" She sigh with a dreamy look on her face.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Your amazing Lily! I could kiss you." But I won't cause Prongs would kill me.

"Please don't." Guess she doesn't like my kisses. Sucks to be her.,

I turned to leave but then a thought hit me. "Say would Snape happen to like them too?" I ask carefully.

"No, come to think of it he never did like them. At all." Great. I still need one more.

"Well do you know anyone else who does?"Come on. Come on.

"No." Damn.

Just then one of Lily's friends come up to us to get her to go somewhere or another. I didn't pay much attention. I've already asked her. I shot her a quite smirk before leaving. She blushed. In lest someone wants my kisses.

* * *

I never did find another person but what I DID do is catnap Ms. Norris and have her in my arms in a basilisk suit at this ever moment. It was really hard to get her in thing. And Flich is over there. Now or never. I ran up to him.

"Ms. Norris made a friend." I nod knowingly. "She said her and her friend wanted to look alike, she asked for my help" I left Ms. Norris up for him to see. "I helped her." I nod some more with a childish smile plastered on my face. I handed Ms. Norris to Flich and ran. I looked back one last time before turning the corner and he looked like he might kill me. I'm so gonna kill James... Or maybe make him eat a hundred strawberry-orange cupcakes. Nuh, that would be a waste of cupcakes. Maybe I'll eat hundred strawberry-orange cupcakes... Yeah that sounds good.

* * *

**A/N: Quick one shot to make up for not being able to put a letter up today. Now I have "Sirius" question to ask you. What's your favorite kind of cupcake? If you have more then one what are your favoriteS? If you don't like cupcakes (don't know how you wouldn't though) tell me your favorite dessert. ~Candied Ice  
**


End file.
